callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Valkyrie Rockets
The Valkyrie Rockets (before known as the Archangel) is a 7-killstreak reward in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Overview The "Valkyrie Rocket" is a shoulder-launched rocket that the player fires from a launcher and then guides toward a target of their choosing, but is much more difficult to steer than an RC-XD, since the RC-XD can go forwards and backwards and even stop. The launched rocket can fly for 15 seconds, or for 5 seconds when boosted. It can explode anywhere the player wants it to. Attempting to steer the rocket upwards into the sky then diving it down to imitate the Javelin Missile from Modern Warfare 2 works in some cases, however the player must keep in mind not to go too high, as the controller signal is limited: when a rocket is out of range, the player loses vision and control of rocket, and the rocket explodes. The rocket can be detonated in-flight by pressing the fire button. Although this may seem a waste, it is useful for when the rocket is about to pass by a player but does not have the time to turn. Single Player The Valkyrie is used two times during the campaign: *In the level "Executive Order" to shoot down Soyuz-2 after the team fails to prevent its launch. It was a prototype at this time, as "That's one hell of a way to test a prototype!" Was remarked upon Soyuz-2's destruction. *In the level "Redemption" to shoot down the 2 Mi-8 Hip helicopters. If the two helicopters were taken down with one rocket, the "Double Whammy" achievement unlocks (Replaced by Strela-3 on the Wii). Multiplayer Upon getting a 7 kill streak, the player is given a 'special smoke grenade' which will summon a transport helicopter to drop a package containing a launcher and two rockets. After being fired, the Valkyrie cannot brake or reverse but it can be boosted to go faster. If it hits a wall or object, the rocket will explode, possibly resulting in no kills. The Valkyrie can be used to shoot down some aircraft or used as an anti-personnel weapon. Without boost, it actually flies quite slowly, taking a good amount of time to reach the altitude of Spy Planes. Valkyrie Rockets can be shot out of the air by gunfire. If the player switches guns or dies, they lose the Valkyrie. It is relatively unpopular online, as it is both difficult to control, and it is unlikely to get more than two kills, even though it is a 7 kill streak. A good tactic would be to use it as if it were a Predator Missile, shooting it up into the air and getting a visual of the whole map. The advantage is the player would get two instead of one, causing massive damage. Damage-wise, the missile has a blast radius of 7.5 meters with 400 damage at the center and 100 damage at the edges. This results in an automatic kill of all enemies inside the blast radius not using flak jacket; however, as it does 400 damage, it can kill enemies using flak jacket in a radius of 2.85 meters. Trivia *This killstreak was originally going to be awarded for a 5 killstreak, but was changed to a 7 killstreak. *Originally the icon was white and bright, but was changed for unknown reason. *Valkyrie Rockets can also be used to take down enemy spy planes even though it is hard to hit a spy plane as it flies high and is not as big as other flying killstreaks. *The Valkyrie Rocket Launcher appears to be a modified Strela-3 with a controlling device attached. When you get to use the Valkyrie Rockets on Redemption, before you pick it up the controlling device will not flash gold. Only the Strela-3 launcher will flash gold. *Although they appear in the Wii version campaign they do not appear in multiplayer due to the Wii's ram and technical restrictions. *Rarely when firing the Valkyrie rocket it may not be launched but just explode, and when you respawn the player might still have two rockets, as seen in the video here. Treyarch has announced this bug, and though apparently fixed, there are still reports of this glitch. *The player can still hack enemy crates containing the Valkyrie Rockets using Hacker Pro. Having Hardline Pro allows the player to change your Valkyrie Rockets into another killstreak, but is not recommended since you probably will receive a lower killstreak reward rather than a higher one. *If the player is killed the moment they launch the rocket, they will lose control of the rocket and it will fly dead straight. *It is possible to destroy a Valkyrie Rocket while it is flying in air. Doing so will award the player a medal and an amount of points. *Claymore can detonate and potentially destroy Valkyrie Rockets should one fly close enough. This will also award a medal and points. *SAM Turrets and guided missiles can lock onto Valkyrie Rockets. *In the mission "Executive Order", the Valkyrie Rocket has only one round so you have one chance to shoot down the Soyuz-2 rocket. *When you kill another player using the Valkyrie Rockets, the hitmarkers will show but the notice telling you who you killed and the +50/+100 will only show up when you stop viewing the missile's camera feed. *The Valkyrie Rocket can shoot down a Chopper Gunner or Care Package Helicopter. *The actual rocket fired from the launcher is wider and about as long as the launcher itself. * Valkyrie rockets do not appear on the Wii version of the mission Redemption. They are replaced by Strela-3 rockets * Interestingly enough, the player will be floating down in mid-air when using the Valkyrie Rockets in progress. As seen here. *There is a contract called "the Ride of the Valkyries", which is a reference to the song "Walkürenritt", which is German for the same as the contract's title. Gallery Shot0025.jpg Valkyrie rocket.jpg Shot0073.jpg Shot0072.jpg Valkyrie rocket proper color.jpg Valkyrie rocket different angle.jpg Valkyrie Rockets held.jpg Videos Video:Valkyrie Rockets Gameplay Montage|Gameplay of Valkyrie Rockets Video:Triple Kill Valkyrie Video:Valkyrie Rocket Bug/Glitch?|the valkyeie rocket glitch Video:Shooting Down a Chopper Gunner with the Valkyrie Rockets!|Chopper Gunner destroyed by Valkyrie Rockets. ru:Ангел Category:Killstreak Rewards Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Killstreak Rewards Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons